The present invention relates to a spring-loaded storage device for a fuel system of an internal combustion engine having a membrane which serves as a flexible member.
The spring-loaded storage device is arranged in a fuel system for internal combustion engines and serves to reduce the pressure fluctuations in the fuel system and to dampen fuel pulsations deriving from the fuel pump.
In addition, the spring-loaded storage device serves to maintain the pressure in the fuel system over a longer period of time after the engine has been turned off, thereby ensuring that the engine has a warm start.
It is already known to provide spring-loaded storage devices with a membrane operating against the force of a spring; the membrane consisting of an elastic material which is acted on by fuel on one side and by atmospheric air on the other. With these devices, however, there exists the risk that when the membrane is broken, fuel can escape into the atmosphere or into the engine compartment resulting in the engine being rendered inoperative or even causing fires.